


The boat that rocked

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Divorcé John meets Mike at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boat that rocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



John Munch as serious as an undertaker in his best suit is in a bar. Not just any bar, it’s called the Gay Nineties. John’s been here before, and one of his colleagues (oh Tim) keeps coming here too, chasing some wild dream of communion with the same gender.  
John is a homicide detective and a frequent divorce in a razor sharp suit with a wit he keeps getting told is too sharp, too honest. He is most likely to depress his friends and workmates, and most likely to die for them if need be, or kill for them. (Hello Gordon Pratt).  
His latest wife Billie Lou left him, and then he slept with a guy for the first time in years. She took her few possessions and moved in with Stuart Gharty. No accounting for taste thinks John and sips at his beer. The press of people on the dance floor does not compel him to join them in a sweaty heap of hot limbs and bright desires. He seeks something far more elusive without knowing how to spot it. John now sets his sights in a guy in a black leather jacket, with red hair, and bright blue eyes. The guy smiles and heads over to John quickly.

John likes redheads, and he’s content to pine for Kay on a platonic level. She’s his distant ideal, and this guy is right here, and available, and smiling with an easy confidence. Ah, youth.  
“What’s your name?” he asks the vision in black leather and denim.  
“I’m Mike,” he says and he looks like a Mike.  
“I’m John.”  
“Sure old man. “  
“I’m not that old, I'm a man of many names and shapes. I can tell that you are an insolent one.”  
“My ex wouldn’t spank me,” he says with a playful wink, pink tongue sticking out.  
“I would,” says John.  
“What do you do?”  
“It’s a boner-killer.”  
“Fine. I was just being polite. “  
“Do you have a place?” asks John. "These things happen better with some privacy."  
“I’ve got a boat,” says Mike casually.  
"Ahoy me heartie," says John. Turns out Mike does have a real boat. It’s called Julianna after someone who left him.

*  
The quiet waves lap at the boat, and the moon rises to illuminate them. Mike offers him a beer, and he accepts. Mike implies he just got dumped, and by a woman at that. John has been there many times, and has the scars to show for it. John drinks the beer and thinks that it’s like drinking with any of his fiends, from Lewis to Tim or Stan or Kay. Just talking about nothing and everything at once. Then Mike kisses him and it’s nothing like that at all. John kisses him back and he tastes like beer and chili nuts. It’s not like kissing a woman, but there’s still a sweetness to it, a lingering very strong sensation of a rare indulgence.  
“Want me to blow you?” asks Mike and smirks.  
“You say the sweetest things,” says John.  
Mike works his pants open, and he’s glad he left his gun and badge at home. Mike knows his stuff, and John leans back with a very contented sigh.  
The boat rocks gently and his head spins from alcohol and arousal. He recalls Billie Lou’s lipstick on his cock but chases the stray thought away like an unwanted kitten. Mike’s a very naughty boy, and his lips are heaven. John thinks of Fassbinder’s film “Querelle de brest” and Brad Davis’ gorgeous sailor boy, and he thinks Mike looks nothing and everything like that. “Sweet boy,” says John and Mike gives him a curious look.  
“Stop thinking. Just be with me.”  
John obeys, and all he feels is hot lips and perfect suction on his aching prick. Mike’s red lips will look gorgeous when they’re swollen with his rapt kisses, and his skin is aching for hickeys of the serious kind. He comes and the young man swallows nearly all of it, but lets some slip to ruin his pants.  
Wicked boy, he thinks lovingly. This is the best time he’s had since he married Billie Lou. That turned out bad, but maybe this wont.

*  
They have sex while standing up and Mike teases John about his impressive recovery time. John threatens to spank his lovely ass black and blue, and Mike laughs.  
John is still in his suit but it’s now ruined with Mike’s come and his own, Mike has livid bruises on his neck from John’s hard grip and his lips are indeed swollen from rapt kisses. John gives the man a playful slap across his now bare ass, and Mike moans a little.  
He bites back the words “fuck me,” and John slaps him again for that.  
His ass is pinkish in hue, and John stops. Mike gives him a thoroughly debauched look and kisses him breathless.  
“Want to go again?” he asks.  
“Insatiable creature, alluring and fair,” says John.  
“Well, yeah,” replies the other. “Come at me.”  
John does, and nearly stumbles on his left shoe which also has come stains on it and smells like beer. John swears as Mike fingers himself open and winks at him. He removes Mike’s finger and replaces it with his own, then slowly works the man over til he’s panting with desire.Then he slowly pushes his prick inside and gives it to Mike with all his experience and ardor. He thrusts til Mike cries out and really starts to sweat and it’s pure heaven. Mike comes messily and bites at his hand. John lets go in the younger man’s ass, painting it with his seed. They come down slowly, the boat rocking as they do, at sea all their sins are washed away. 

*  
“So what do you do?” asks Mike, hair sex-tousled and very wavy.  
“I’m a homicide detective,” says John.  
“No shit. I’m a P.I,”  
“Well that’s a new one on me.”  
“Do you dislike our kind?”  
“No. I can think of one I like.”  
“Me.”  
“Uh huh. I think I’ve got some friends who’d love to meet you.”  
“Steady on John-boy. We’ve just had a one night stand.”  
“I’d like to try for more,” John says because he’s not getting any younger.  
“Sure,” says Mike brightly.  
The boat rocks and he’s no longer so alone on the endless sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an AU, John is still with Homicide and Mike is a PI, only he was always one here.  
> Billie Lou left John in s 7, but this is set a little earlier circa s 6 say.


End file.
